Grand Line Magic
by jetstar101
Summary: What if zoro wasnt the first person to join luffy's crew? what if it was a woman instead? That's right Monkey D luffy meets roxy j nightmare. chap 6 is up.
1. Pop goes the monkey

Hi this is my first one piece fic ever so please go easy on me.

I don't own one piece. I only own Roxy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An 18 year old girl with platnium blonde hair wearing tight fitting jeans with black knee high boots and a deep green tank top was standing on the deck watching one of the workers swinging a hook trying to get a barrel in the ocean.

" Aww missed again" said one of the guys.

" batter out" the other said .

"you guys suck" said the man in the crows nest

The two men on deck finally got the barrel. _'About time' _the girl thought

the man in the crow's nest spotted a pirate ship and yelled

" Trouble to the starboard. There's a pirate flag on top of the mast! A pirate ship! Enemy Attack!"

After hearing this the girl ran away. _' a pirate ship this should be interesting. now where did i put my swords?'_

**BAM **

Cannon balls hit the water surrounding the ship. People running around trying get off. Ignoring the captain's instructions. The only calm ones were the blonde girl and an orange hair girl.

**BAM **

More cannon balls struck the water.

_**Meanwhile**_

A fat woman stands on the pirate ship. Not taking her gaze off the other ship, she called out

"coby."

A small pink haired boy anwsered "hai"

The woman speaks again

" who is the most beautiful woman in this ocean?"

" it's the captain of this ship of course. You alvida-sama." he replied scratching the back of his head.

Alvida smiling at this answered and began laughing. She struck her iron club to the ground. Her ring filled hands at the top of it. And said

" Well said."

The oranged haired woman came out of the ship and then runnning back in after seeing the pirate ship so close.

Hooks being thrown from the that ship.

"Men! Show them the power of Alvida the female iron club pirate!"

The pirates running on the ropes onboard the other ship ready to steal treasure and goods. Alvida and her pirates were threatening the passengers. While both the orange hair woman eavesdropped on them and pulls her dress off revealing her pirate outfit.

_' Damn it! where did i leave my swords?' _Blondie thought while walking through the halls. She walked passed a door and stopped too see her swords were there. Along with the huge barrel from. Beginning to walk towards it she heard footsteps and hid.

"hello? well there no one- ahh where did you come from" pointing at blondie who came out from her hiding place.

" i heard footsteps and hid, but you don't look like a pirate."

" neither do you seem nice." He then notice the big barrel behind her and said

" That's a pretty big barrel." the two of us started to roll the barrel. When we got to the door three men showed saying

"hey you coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again? WELL looks like Coby here found some treasure after all!" He said after noticing Blondie, looking her up and down. She was about to hit him the one of the other men grabbed her before that happen. Coby then said

" She was just in this room when i got here. Then she showed me the barrel and helped me push her, so please let her go." Blondie heard someting move the barrel so she didn't fight back when the guy threw her over her shoulder saying he was going to lighten the load.

The guys and coby were arguing a bit. Then one of themen put the barrel up and was about to hit it open and a boy wearing a strawhat came out and punched that guy out. _Pop goes the weas_ The man that was carrying blondie dropped her on her face and began to yell at the boy and drew their swords. Blondie took this chance to kick them both on the back, while strawhat broke the swords. After the guys ran away they all introuduced themselves.

Blondie asked "My name is Nightmare J. Roxy "

"I'm Coby "

"Monkey D. Luffy the man who will become the pirate king." After luffy was saying how he was going to be pirate king Coby said he wanted to join the marines.

Coby was about to ask about Roxy then turn pale after seeing her tatto on her arm.

Luffy asked "What's wrong?"

"you mean you seriously never ever saw that mark. that mark means she's in this really strong gulid. Jet Star. I heard everyone in there is no regular human." he said trembling

" COOL! YOU JOIN MY CREW!" he yelled pointing at Roxy

Roxy thought for a moment _' Should i? i just met this guy he reminds me of captain commander. if i join i might complete my dream of drawing pictures of every island. i missed quite a lot islands. on my first journey on the grandline. plus he can't be as annoying as Sinbad._

"Sure. only if you two promise not tell anyone about my mark got that pointing my swords at them." she said with scary eyes

They both gulped and said " YES MA'AM!"

Suddenly alvida came crashing in.

Luffy was taking care of alvida. Meanwhile Roxy took care of the entire crew. All of them coming towards her. Smirking she said

" I reject "

Shadows of crew began attacking their masters. Luffy just punched alvida off the boat. He then began walking towards Roxy with his huge smile.

" Well captain how are we going to get off this ship " questioned Roxy.

" I found a boat we could use" said Coby

_In the boat_

" Hey Coby if you are going to enlist in the marines you should ask for Inferno J. Mj to help you out." Said Roxy

" You know the youngest marine major?!" coby asked excitedly

" I wasn't supposed to say anything but she's in the same gulid as me. We are allowed to have jobs outside the Jetstar gulid you know we just have a limit put on us when we leave the island ."

" Really? Then that means she is stronger then she is now." coby said. Roxy saw the coast of island. She hit Luffy on the head and said

"we're here".


	2. Meeting Mr Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, however I do own Roxy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW! Hey what was that for Roxy?" Luffy whined while rubbing his head.

"Gomen. Luffy I thought you were sleeping." replied Roxy

"Oh by the way Coby who is Zoro?" asked Roxy

"Yeah, who is Zoro?" asked Luffy

"He is being held on that island. That famous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro! He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body." Coby answered

After a few minutes they arrived on the island.

"We're here! The town where the marines are! Hey Roxy is your marine friend here?" Luffy asked while walking.

"No. I think the letter she sent me said she was at the main headquarters."

Roxy, Luffy and Coby began walking around. Looking for Zoro.

"Hey Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew"

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet..." answered Luffy

"Besides what you said are probably rumors. Like the saying, don't change a book by its cover." joined Roxy

Coby not believing us he yelled "He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!"

Coby reminded Roxy of one of the 3s in the guild.

_*Flashback*_

_"Sweetie stay away from that boy will kill you if you bump into him!"_

_"Oi dude I heard he rob a group of pirates by himself and killed with a single glance_

_" _

_"I dare you to poke him" said a boy _

_"Are you crazy?! He'll turn into a demon and eat you alive!"_

_*end of flashback_*

'Hmm, yeah these people are like the adults from the village. They all jumped back when Luffy said his name.

Coby whispered "I think his name is a taboo here."

Coby was telling them about the marine base and all of a sudden everyone jumped back after hearing Coby saying Captain Morgan's name.

Luffy and Roxy began laughing and said" this is an interesting town."

Coby began to wonder at loud on why everyone is scared of a captain? He then asked Roxy "Do you know why? Since you get letters from Major Inferno."

She thought for second "no she doesn't tell me that kind of stuff."

They continued walking. Coby and Luffy still wonder what's going on in the town. Roxy Couldn't care less. The marine base's doors were now in front of them. Coby had tears in his eyes and exclaimed

"I'm finally here! *sniffles* this is where we part Luffy-san and Roxy-chan, even though it's been a short..." Coby stop only to see Luffy and Roxy climbing the wall.

"Ah Luffy-san! Roxy-chan! What are you doing?"

"We're looking for the 'demon'. What does it look like?" Roxy answered looking for Zoro.

Coby sweat dropped "He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside."

Luffy jumped off pulling Roxy down with him.

"There he is!" Luffy exclaimed

"Really where?" asked Roxy.

Roxy eyes went wide and then went back to normal, trying to keep her cool_. He looks just like Blades-kun! *_

"See, that guy." Luffy shows Coby

"He can't be here ..." gasp 'Black hood... waistband... That is Roronoa Zoro!' creepy music plays while he is saying this the mood was set just right until...

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" Luffy asked

"Yeah just give me a moment and I'll cut him loose." Roxy unsheathed her sword

Coby's head gets bigger. His teeth sharper. "Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think will happen if we did that? I'm sure he'll kill you two, Luffy-san and Roxy-chan!"

"No problem, we're strong. Ain't that right Roxy?" Luffy grins while saying this.

Coby thinks ' what's with this people?!'

''Hey you guys." Zoro said. Guitar solo music came up. After hearing his voice Roxy thought _'shit! This guy even has a sexy voice like him! If he is really nice and likes sweet n sour, I'm gonna lose it!'_

"You're bothering me... "He continued." Get lost."

Coby began trying to talk Luffy out recruiting. Meanwhile Roxy is still trying to calm down. A ladder appeared next to them. A little girl appeared next to them. Telling them to be quiet she shushed them and dropped a rope and slide down holding onigiri close to her and began to run towards Zoro. Coby began to panic to Luffy and Roxy.

The little girl stood in front of Zoro with a smile on her face.

"What?'' he asked

"Aren't you hungry? I made you some onigiri."

"You're gonna be killed, shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though."

Then the little girl said cutely that it was her first time making them. Meanwhile Roxy was trying to make the red in her face to disappear._ 'Relax Roxy this guy is not Blades._

_Even though he looks like him has not Blades. Blades have long purple hair that he keeps in a pony tail. Plus he wouldn't wear a waistband. Forget the fact that you had a crush on him for 12 years and the look alike, Zoro is gonna be your new nakama.' _She slumped to the floor breathing heavily.

The doors opened. Revealing a group of men with a weak looking man in front.

'_That most be the captain Morgan's son Helmeppo.' _Roxy stood up from the floor.

Helmeppo walks over to Zoro and the little girl swiping an onigiri from her. A few seconds later a spit it out and stomp on it.

'_Wow that is __**so **__nice.' _Roxy sarcastically thought.

_(You all know what happens next)_

"I tried to make it with all my heart." the little girl began to cry.

"I'll swear I **will** kill Helmeppo for making her cry." Roxy growled. Luffy and Coby looked over at her, only to see that her eyes were completely black instead of her ocean blue. They both moved away quickly hiding behind a rock.

"Roxy-chan is really scary when she is mad." Coby mumbled to Luffy.

"Yeah, I think she is on her-" Luffy stopped talking when he saw the little girl in the air. Running away from his hiding he caught the girl. Coby was trying to hold back Roxy from giving Helmeppo an early death. She stopped fighting when she saw the girl. Coby ran up to them checking to see if they are okay. As soon Luffy and Roxy heard the marines leave they went in to see Zoro.

"So you're the bad guy?" Luffy asked while Roxy was trying to cool down her face.

"You guys still here?" Zoro looks at them. He then notices a miniature sword around Roxy's neck and the two swords on her hip. _'She most is a swordswomen or something. If Kunia saw this she might have been happy to see an actual swordswoman.'_

"Being publicly humiliated… are you really strong?" Roxy looked dup from the ground her face showing no emotion.

"Mind your Business!" He simply told her. They both just walked toward him.

"I would have escaped in three days." Luffy tells him.

"If this all they have for security I would have gotten out in 5 minutes." Roxy crossed her arms.

"Imp different from the two of you. I will survive to show them.' Zoro grinned.

'_Yep he definitely likes Blades, a dumb guy trying to look cool for their honor or something like that.' _Roxy rolled her eyes. They walked away after giving Zoro the onigiri from the ground.

_Back at the town_

The little girl told them why Zoro was in prison, and then began to cry. Coby looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" Roxy blankly asked her with her eyes covered.

"My friend and I were dumped at an island for a month with a weeks worth of food. We were only 4. If my friend and I can survive that then he can too. Besides he doesn't look like the type to wimp out like Coby here." Roxy pointed at him, smiling. The little girl smiled too. Then a bottle broke from inside the restaurant. Running inside they see Helmeppo talking about how he is gonna execute Zoro tomorrow.

Luffy and Roxy froze and stared at him. Next thing Helmeppo knew he was punched really hard.

"Who… Who the hell are you two?" Helmeppo stared at them.

"He's trash!" Luffy yelled

He was about to punch Helmeppo again, but Roxy grabbed his ear running towards the marine HQ.

"Come on Luffy, there's no point of hitting him again. We're just wasting our time here when we should be helping Zoro."

Luffy smiled at the remark she made while going through the rooms to look for Zoro's swords.

"Yosh! Now we are gonna make Zoro our nakama."

With Luffy gone that just left Roxy and Zoro outside. At first there was awkward silence but Roxy broke it.

"How many swords do you use?"

With a bored expression he answered "3"

"How old were you when you first learned how to fight?"

"8"

"Dream?"

Smirking he told her "world's greatest swordsmen."

"World's greatest eh? Then you two are quite alike." she said to herself.

"Who is like me?" Zoro looked up from the ground.

"My best friend Blades. His… His very special to me. He was the one who taught me how to fight with two swords. I remember when we were little he said he would be the world's greatest blacksmith."

He stayed silent. Roxy continued,

"Before I left the island I promised him I would find swordsmen who are really strong to use his swords. I looked for so many people but no one was strong enough. Then I decided to be the to wield his swords. I ended up getting a reputation here."

"That would explained a bit a had a feeling I heard you name before. Your name is Roxy right?" Zoro looked at her.

Before she could say anything yelling and crashing.

"Roxy-chan how come you haven't cut his ropes off yet?" Coby ran towards them.

"Stop, I can't run yet I still have 10 days left." Zoro argued

Roxy hit her fist on her palm. "Oh yeah I forgo to mention Helmeppo is gonna execute you tomorrow instead."

"You idiot! How could you **not **mention this early?" Zoro yelled at her. She didn't answer because the marines were pointing their guns at them. Zoro and Coby closed his eyes waiting for the bullets.

"Oi, you two open your eyes." She told them. Opening their eyes they see that the bullets bounced off Luffy.

"About time you showed up." Roxy grinned cutting off the ropes. A couple more shots were fired. However this time went in front. As son as the bullets went through her body they exploded.

Luffy smiled and told them "told you we are strong."

Coby and Zoro stared at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you two?!" Zoro yelled

"Monkey D Luffy, future pirate king."

"Nightmare J Roxy, West Blue's best swordsman, err woman."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet Star: That's the end. Sorry if Zoro is oc. Anyway I want to thank ripe death for giving me my first review ever.

Roxy: Oi, Jet I just read your plans for this story you are adding two more main OCS.

Jet Star: Yep

Roxy: Which two?

Jet Star: Alright can anyone guess how Roxy got her power?

Roxy: Oi, Oi! You just changed the subject that doesn't mean… Jet Star I'm gonna kill you if you are going to put **her.**

_Jet Star runs away. _That's all folks.


	3. Not what you think

Sorry for updating last week. I had to set up my little sister's party on Friday and I was really tired after the party on Saturday. Anyway, I do not own One Piece. I only own my oc's here.

Eh? Not a devil fruit user?

The men just stared at the two at awe. Luffy looks back at Zoro and hand him his swords.

"I couldn't tell which one is yours?"

"All three of them are his." Roxy answered for Zoro.

Luffy just looked at him "You'll take them right? If we all fight together then you'll owe us."

"So big guy what will it be killed by the marines or coming with us?' Roxy smirked at him.

"You two are the children of Satan! Fine I'll fight with you guys and become a pirate. There's no way I could die so lamely like this." He smirking right back at her."

Luffy jumped in the air and cheered "All right a new nakama!" HE then began to do a wired dance. ' heh, this guy is just like Sinbad. This should be an interesting adventure.' Roxy looked over at them.

Meanwhile the marines just continued to stare at them.

"What … What are they?" one of them said "the bullets were useless!' another shouted.

"Those two aren't regular humans. They both must have eaten a devil fruit." Captain Morgan started.

"Devil fruit?"

"Treasure of the ocean?"

"Devil Fruit, whoever eats one will gain unbelievable power. Breathe fire, create tsunamis. There is a secret about them somewhere in the Grandline. Without a doubt the two have eaten them!" Morgan finished explaining. Zoro, Luffy, and Coby just stood there. Roy's face still had the smirk on her face. ' Why does she still have that smirk on her face if Morgan was right about her eating the fruit?' Zoro wondered

"No, you're dead wrong. You're right about Luffy; you can obviously tell that he ate one." Roxy began walking forward. _'West blue's best swordsmen? I wonder who would win Roxy or Kuina.' _Zoro thought

"Wrong, then why the hell did the bullets explode when the went through you?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's simple, I'm… a demon." The men backed away from, nearly cowering in fear. Morgan flinched for a split second.

"I don't care what you are, men kill them!" Morgan commanded. At first the just stood therer and ran towards them. But that was useless; Zoro and Roxy blocked all the swords the men were holding.

"Make one move and we'll kill you." Zoro somehow said with a sword in his mouth. The men cried showing their fear.

"I promised I would be a pirate. Fighting the marines makes us wanted, you okay with that?" Zoro asked Roxy. She sighed, "Being wanted by the marines is no problem, besides knowing _**her**_, and she would be fine with that. Anyway you shouldn't care; after all you are going to be the world's greatest swordsman."

"If you do anything to prevent my dream, I will kill you." Zoro said to Luffy.

"If you're gonna be in the future pirate King's crew I wouldn't expect less from you. That includes you too roxy."

"Why are all just standing there?! Execute them all!" Morgan interrupted the moment there.

"But sir there is no way we can win. We're dealing with two infamous swordsmen and a devil fruit user." one of them tried to argue. Luffy raised his leg getting ready to kick. "Duck you guys."

"Gomu Gomu no, whip!" Luffy's leg stretched and hit the men. Coby cheered " Alright! Amazing!"

_* Flashback*_

" _Baka, you put another hole in the lobby!" A girl with purple hair hit a kid with orange hair head._

" _Gomen, Zoey-chan. I was trying to copy Sinbad's move, iron whip." Isas apologized. Zoey was about to scold at him again, but a metal arm blocked her. " Now, Now, Zoey you shouldn't be the one telling him this. It took a year to perfect the iron whip. Why won't you take ten, while I'll help Isas." a girl with red hair walked up to them._

_Zoey sighed " well if that all right with you Sinbad then see you later you guys." she walked away. " So you're trying to do the iron whip, right? Let me see how you do it." Sinbad said. Nodding Isas lifted his leg and shouted " Whip."_

_* End of flashback*_

' _what are freaky ability these two have. Hmm, seems like Roxy is spacing out.' _Zoro lifted his arm and smacked Roxy on the back of her head. " Ow, what was that for?!" Roxy rubbed the place. " You were spacing out back there, baka." Zoro took the sword out of his mouth. _'this guy is just like Blades-kun' _Roxy sighed putting here feeling for him aside. When she saw the military men they were glaring at Morgan after he called them weak and how they shouldn't be in the Marines. Putting his sword back in his mouth Zoro asked out loud " What's happening with the Marines?"

Coby looked over at Roxy " Do you know what might be wrong with them?" Roxy rolled her eyes _' yeah the marines is jacked up right now because of the Celestial dragons.' _Instead she answered " Nope, no clue at all." Luffy ran up to the marines. It was no surprise to Roxy when he said " Crush those marines!" Running through the officiers Luffy tried to hit Morgan, but he blocked it with his axe hand.

" NO civilain can match up to me! I am the captains of the marines here!" Morgan shouted

" I'm Luffy nice to meet you." Luffy plainly said. Morgan swing his axe arm around trying to hit Luffy. Being kicked in the face Morgan fell backwards, when he got up he looked really pissed at Luffy. Watching his father get beaten Helmeppo threaten to take Coby's life. Luffy just smiled, after that Coby told him how he didn't want to interfere with his dream even if he dies. " Coby, he already knows that" Roxy crossed her arms. Luffy agreeing with her begins to walk up to them. Morgan take this chance to attack Luffy swung his axe towards his head. Zoro and Roxy ran up to Morgan. He felled backwards and some blood was drawn.

" Zoro, Roxy." Luffy called their names after punching Helmeppo.

" It was nothing Captain." Zoro said

" You're not too bad Zoro." Roxy smiled at him

" they defeated Captain Morgan!"

" I can't believe it."

" Who are these guys?"

" If anyone still wants to fight us, come now." Zoro yelled to them. The men all looked at each other then threw their hats and weapons in the air.

" And I thought people from West Blue was weird." Roxy muttered while grabbing some of the swords. Zoro was about to say something to her but he fell backwards.

" What's wrong Zoro-san?! Are you injured?" Coby panicked. Opening his eyes he answered " I'm hungry…" Roxy then burst out laughing. " Hmm…? What's wrong woth her?" Luffy asked Coby. He just shrugged.

_*Later*_

" I'm full, the meal was worth not eating for three weeks." Zoro rubbed his stomach. Everyone was at the little girl's restaurant. They guys were eating while Roxy was busy drawing.

" eh, is that all your gonna eat?" Luffy kept on eating.

" I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" Zoro sat up. " tah's because his a captain. All captains eat more than their nakama." Roxy answered him not looking up from her drawing.

"You guys were amazing back there!"

" yep, I need to prove after all that women are just as strong as men." Roxy told the little girl and gave her the drawing she was working on.

" This is amazing nee-chan!" she exclaimed.

" Really? Let me see!" Luffy took the drawing out her hands. Roxy sighed and walked over to him " Luffy…" next thing he knew is that he had one huge bump on his head.

" Ow! Roxy what was that for?" Luffy whined

" No reason."

Coby caught the drawing. On the piece of paper was the restaurant with Roxy, Luffy, Zoro, himself, and the girl and her mother smiling.

" Roxy-chan… this is amazing! It looks like someone took a picture of this." Coby stared at Roxy with wonder. She just shrugged " I've drawn picture like these every since I was little." Zoro looked at the drawing. It was as Coby said it looked more like a photograph than a drawing but you can see it was hand drawn. _' Coby was right this drawing is great she drew everything perfectly. Is it just me or do I really have a scary face?' _Zoro wondered then put this thought in the back of his head and ask his new captain where is the rest of the crew. Roxy dropped her head on the table._ "that's not a good sign"_

" The other's? Right now it's only you, me and Roxy." Luffy said with a mouth full

" Wha?! Then…" Zoro point at all three at them. " yep! Just us three!" Luffy smiled.

" Can we really be pirates with just three of us." Zoro asked. " It only takes four people to control a ship. But it does help if we have more than four." Roxy lifted her face.

" yeah, besides it doesn't matter. Were strong after all. Especially roxy since …" Luffy didn't answer because behind Zoro, Roxy had her scary eyes again. " never mind"

' _Hmm, what's so special about her? Yeah she is a good swordsmen and she is pretty cute… Wait what I am I thinking?' _Zoro mentally kicked himself. Trying to get that thought out his mind he ask another question " Where's the ship?" Roxy sighed and pointed to the docks outside. There was a dog peeing on it.

" that?" Zoro leaned at the window. Roxy leaned with him " Yep that crappy boat is ours."

" Hey, will have a big ship soon! After all we are gonna find one piece together." Luffy put his arms around them.

" Well I guess we have no choice then." Zoro sat back down. Coby jumped off his chair " Zoro-san, you too?"

" Who cares, after all I already sent your name to Captain Naoko." Roxy sat next to Coby.

" Captain Naoko? As in Magician Naoko?" coby asked with wide eyes. " How do you know him?" Roxy paused for a moment " Let's just say we are pretty close." Zoro felt something when she said that.

" All right boys, lets get a move on." Roxy stood up again. Zoro and Luffy followed her. A group of marines were at the door. One of them came up, probably the temporarily leader.

" Is it true you guys are pirates?" he asked " yep, we just got a new comrade!" Luffy told them.

" we are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However I will have to ask you to leave the island now that we learned you're pirates."

' _so much for gratitude.' _Roxy rolled her eyes and conitued walking out with guys.

" Hey. Wait a minute isn't he with you?" the officer pointed at coby. Luffy got in a 'fight' with coby because he told the marines about how coby was with alvida before. Breaking it off Roxy dragged Luffy to the harbor. Coby Realizing why luffy fought with him he ran to the port and said goodbye to them. Then the same officer from before and his men saluted them. Luffy smiled and waved his arms.

" Bye, everyone!" Roxy looked over to Zoro. '_If you can hear me Blades I just found the man that will help you with your dream to become the world's greatest blacksmith' _


	4. In Denial

Jetstar: thank you guys for reviewing this story!

Gio: her visits to the emo corner has stopped

Roxy: Shouldn't you be in the other story she's writing?

Gio: Maybe, anyway Jetstar doesn't own One Piece she only owns Roxy and her cousins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red

_Sigh _" Oi, Roxy are we near an island yet?" Zoro looked at her. " how should I know? I'm not the navigator." Roxy wrote something in her book.

"what about you, Luffy?" She asked, still writing.

" Who knows… We go where the sea and the wind takes us. Will we reach land? Well I'm sure we'll reach land… someday."

The two crewmen stood up. " Isn't strange that you want to become the pirate king and yet you have no navigational skills?" Zoro asked. " its not strange. I just drift around the sea. You guys too… aren't you pirate hunters of the sea?" Luffy looked up from the edge of the boat. " I don't recall ever being a pirate hunter." Zoro took an apple from a barrel.

" Alvida got me mixed up with Aqua Tsunami." Roxy closed her book. _'Aqua Tsunami? What weird name.' _Zoro thought. Seeing the question marks near them she explained who she is.

" Aqua is mostly known as the ocean's grim reaper." Zoro nearly choked on the apple he was eating. " Aqua? As in one of the war lords aqua?" Roxy just nodded. " how the hell do you know all of these famous people?!" Zoro yelled. She just shrugged " we were all on the same ship when we were little, now enough of my life. What were we talking about again?"

' _there's something this girl doesn't want us to know. Who is she exactly? And what was she writing in that book.' _Zoro eyed the book in her hand. Then he laid back, looking at the sky. " I went out to sea looking for a man, but I got lost and couldn't find my village. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for the reward."

" what, so you were just lost." Luffy looked back down at the ocean. _' so he's just a wandering swordsman. That's new.' _Roxy thought. " don't put it that way!" Zoro hit the ship. The ship rocked, Roxy's book almost fell. Luffy's hat blew off his head. " oi, Zoro be careful next time. My book could have fell in the ocean and Captain would have drown, since he can't swim!" Roxy yelled at him. " Shut up! I didn't see you trying to save him. You were too busy getting that book." Zoro yelled back.

" Shanks…" Luffy softly said. The two swordsmen stopped arguing. Roxy got a weird feeling. They tried to get the hat before it blew away. In the end Zoro caught before it fell in the water. _' what was that feeling just know? Never mind that he just said Shanks didn't he?'_ Roxy pondered on this. Next thing she knew she saw Luffy's past flashed through her eyes. She saw that Shanks lost his arm to save Luffy and that he gave his hat to him. She gave a small smile at Luffy. _'Seems like we have more in common than I thought Monkey D Luffy. We were both saved by people with red hair.'_

' _Why she smiling at Luffy like that? It's not like she… No , that can't be it.' _Zoro tried to think of other reasons why she would smile at the air head captain. " thank you, Zoro." Luffy interrupted his thoughts. Zoro just yawned " I'm hungry. Roxy do you have any food in that bag, besides apples?"

" Nope, I figured that we would be near an island now." Roxy took a bite out of an apple. Luffy looked up at the sky. " there's a bird. Why don't you guys eat that?" Roxy sarcastically suggested. " Okay, lets eat the bird!" Luffy exclaimed _' I can't believe he didn't get that I was joking.'_ Roxy sweat dropped. " alright, how are supposed to get it." Zoro rolled his eyes. " Leave it to me." was the last thing Luffy said before he extended his arms and launched himself to the sky. " I see…" Zoro said. Then a scream was heard. The two looked up at the sky. Luffy's head was stuck in the beak of the bird.

" ahh, Help me!" Luffy yelled. " You dumbass! What are you doing!" Zoro and Roxy rowed the boat quickly. " you know this is all your fault! If you didn't suggested that we should eat the bird this would have never happened!" Zoro scolded. " Don't blame me! Besides even if I didn't tell him he would have done it anyway!" Roxy argued. The two continued rowing the boat, but in a more angry way. A group of pirates were in the sea for some reason…

" hey, please stop! You on the boat, stop! " one of them shouted " Castaways at a time like this." Zoro muttered " So what are we going to do Mr. Marimo?" Roxy rolled her eyes. " Shut up! Castaways We're not stopping the boat, just jump on." he yelled at them

" What?!" the castaways looked at the boat that was heading towards them. " Welcome to our boat of happiness." Roxy sarcastically said " You just love sarcasm don't you" Zoro glaredat her, rowing the boat even faster. " I hate to break you love birds' fight, but your ship is now property of our Captain Buggy." The pirate raised a sword at them

" Huh?" Roxy and Zoro stopped bickering.

5 seconds later…

" Who would've thought that you two were dating? West Blue's best swordsman, Roxy and the famous pirate hunter, Zoro!" the one that tried to attack them laughed. The other two were rowing the boat. " We're not dating" Roxy and Zoro said at the same time

"because of you, we lost sight of our captain, anyways just continue rowing. " Zoro told them. " Luffy should be able to take care of himself if he get on land." Roxy opened her book and wrote something down again. _'there's that stupid book again.'_ Zoro rolled his eyes.

" But… what should we do now?" castaway 1 asked

" Right, we can't let Captain Buggy know we lost our boat and the treasure to that girl" castaway 2 agreed

" Who is this Buggy who guys keep on talking about?" Zoro interrupted their conversation. " you don't know anything about Buggy?" castaway 1 looked at them.

" Never heard of him."

" He's the captain of our pirate gang." castaway 1 began to explain to them. " With the strength of a devil fruit. He's one of a kind. In any case he's a very fearsome man."

' _Captain Buggy? The name reminds me of a clown. That would be funny if he was one.' _Roxy laughed to herself


	5. A suprise

A PMS moment

"It seems like this is the island Luffy might have landed if the bird dropped him. I'm pretty sure Luffy is in- Baka! Where are you going?!" Roxy yelled at Zoro, who was going back to the docks.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get Luffy." Zoro growled back. _'Stupid Marimo! I know he's supposed to be a wandering swordsman, but this is ridiculous!' _

"You're going the wrong way, Marimo!" She grinned. Stopping in his tracks a tint of red was shown on his face. She smirked at this "come on Marimo, lets go get Luffy before we get in some unwanted trouble." Roxy grabbed his hand, pulling him in the leading him in the right direction.

Meanwhile

"I'm hungry." a certain captain looked at his stomach. With him there was the same orange hair woman and a group of pirates.

"Boss, you came to save me!" She exclaimed.

"Eh? Who are you?"

The orange hair girl ran off. "Sorry I'll leave the rest to you."

"Hey she's getting away." Pirate 3 said

"No problem, her boss is here." Pirate 6 assured him

"I see… the boss is protecting his nakama." the last pirate understood

The 3 lunged at Luffy.

_Back to our favorite swordsman_

"Oi, Roxy, you can let go of my hand now." Zoro said in an annoyed voice. "Baka, if I did that, then you'll be on the other side of the island or something." Roxy rolled her eyes still not letting go. Zoro mumbled "teh, so annoying." She dropped his hand, pulled out her book from her bag. _'There's that stupid book again_, _what is she doing now?' _he leaned over and a bit and saw a glimpse of red, then… CLASH! Zoro unsheathed his sword using the blunt side to block the incoming blade. Standing in front of him was his shadow. Zoro had a surprised look on his face.

"I would put your sword down if I was you, and next time, just ask if you want to see what's in my book I would have showed." Roxy said, walking ahead of him eyes still glued to her book. " Oh, and…" she snapped her fingers, his shadow sunk into the ground, then returning back to place.

" What the hell was that all about?" Zoro ran catching up with her. \

" Did you not hear me the first time? Well it figures you were probably too busy paying attention to the shadow." She answered lamely, still sketching. _' What did I get myself into ?! The captain is an idiot and his artist is a self-proclaimed demon.' _Zoro thought to himself once again. The two continued to walk with awkward silence filling in the air. " Any idea where we can find Luffy?" Zoro asked her, breaking the silence. " We could either wait to hear a riot or this." Roxy stopped walking and raised her arms pointing at a direction. Her eyes went completely black. " Luffy's shadow is in a cage, on top of the Pirates Pub." she said in an ominous voice. After she finished talking she collapsed backwards, closing her eyes. With a swift movement he caught her.

" All right now that I point out where he is carry me." Roxy told him, eyes still closed.

"Eh, why should I? You got legs, walk there yourself." Zoro said

" Because I used up all my energy looking for Luffy." she explained

" Liar. Besides you're probably just saying that. There's no way you could know where he is."

" Wanna bet?" she challenged. He was about to say something but then…

BOOM!

A cannon ball went over their heads and hit the buildings behind them. It came from the direction Roxy pointed.

" You were saying?" Roxy smirked up at him.

" Shut up!" Zoro yelled running in the opposite direction.

"Baka you're going the wrong way!"

He stopped a tint red was visible on his face. She smirked " I'll be your log and tell which way to go. Everytime you ignore or go in the wrong way I'll bite your arm."

_20 minutes later…_

" Ow! Stop biting my arm all ready!" Zoro yelled at the blondie in his arms. " Quit complaining and run. Besides it's not your arm taste like sake. Seriously when was the last time you took a shower?" Roxy glared at him. She must have at least bitten him 15 or 20 times. His right arm has red marks all over. _' I can't believe she actually did it! __**Yeah, but you have to admit she is pretty damn cute. Not to mention her lips fell great against your skin. **__Yeah, wait what?_ Zoro shook his head, trying to get that last thought out of his head.

The Pirates Pub came into view, a scream was heard.

_On top of the pub_

The orange hair girl from earlier just stopped the lit trail at the end of the cannon, with her bare hands.

" You…" Luffy stared at her.

"Behind you!"

Three pirates tried to attack her then…

BAM

" That's just sad, all these people picking on just one girl?" Zoro said pushing all of them back.

" Zoro! Roxy!" Luffy cheered.

" Sorry for coming in late captain, but this idiot right here kept on getting lost." Roxy pointed at Zoro. " Shut up! I didn't get lost the streets kept on changing while we were running, besides if I didn't have to carry you we would have been here earlier." Zoro yelled at her. " If it weren't fro me telling where Luffy was, we would have been on the other side of the island!" She yelled back at him. The two began to bicker once again.

" Are they always like this?" Nami muttered to Luffy. He shrugged " Maybe, all I can remember before I came here was that a bird carried me here and dropped me. Nami sweat dropped _' is he serious? Well, that makes it final his crew is very odd… hey are those gold specks on her sheath?' _She took a closer look at Roxy's katanas.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! I, the great Captain Buggy." Buggy shook his fist vehemently. Roxy stopped bickering with Zoro. She stared at Buggy. He smirked at this " Ah, I see you're breathless after seeing my Flashy appear-"

" What the hell? Are you serious? You are really a clown?! I've been sailing ever since I was 7 and never in my life I seen a clown captain, so take off that stupid big red nose and that circus make up" Roxy commanded.

"Did you just say my nose was red and stupid?" Buggy asked darkly. "The wanderin' seaweed head over there didn't" Roxy answered just as darkly. "HEY!" Zoro said, along with some cursing.

"I will now show you the true power of the Buggy pirates!" Buggy laughed, a knife went through Roxy's head. "Roxy!" Luffy yelled. Nami covered her eyes. Zoro felt anger rushing through his veins.


	6. Keitaro Marise

Jetstar: I am soooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in a long time. i just got back from my vacation and I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry. I deserve to die don't I?

Roxy: Yep, and I'll be the one to do it so just hold still and I'll... ( A piece of lightning struck her.) a red head walks in the room

Sinbad: Roxy, please don't hurt Jetstar-san

Roxy, gets up frm the ground " Why is she here? Don't tell me...

Jetsta hides behind sinbad: i dont own anything

* * *

Buggy was smirking evilly over Roxy's body. "This is just one example of my fearsome strength."

"Bastard…" Zoro said under his breath, ready to unsheathe his swords.

"Ow! You jerk that really hurt!" Roxy jumped up rubbing her now bleeding arm.

"Wh-wha-what, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Buggy pointed at Roxy. She looked at him. "Why the hell are you here? There isn't a circus here today. Right, Mikan-chan?"

Guessing that was her Nami answered her. "No"

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Buggy hissed. "Now answer my question, what are you?"

"An artist from the New World" Roxy replied still holding onto to her arm. Buggy turned around, his backing facing her._ 'Damn bitch is mocking me; now more importantly why is her arm bleeding when my knife obviously hit her in the head'. _When he turned around his cannon was pointed towards him, lit. "Bye-bye, Big Red-san" Roxy waved.

BOOM

"Come on Marimo, we need to hurry!" She shouted to Zoro. They both grabbed a side of the crate, lifting it up, and slowly walking away from the smoke. "What are these guys thinking?" Nami asked quietly. Zoro looked up, "Luffy, who is this?"

"She's our navigator." Luffy told him. Zoro and Roxy's legs began to tremble "Move, You're in my way." Roxy muttered. The two continued walking. "Why are you guys trying so hard? You're just pirates." Nami said to herself.

_Later_

"Ah, it's been awhile that I had to lift something as heavy as that." Roxy stretched her arms. Nami kept on eyeing on her katanas. "1,000,000 belli, if you want a pair these." Roxy yawned. _'1,000,000 belli?!' _Nami looked at her shocked. "Are those really worth 1,000,000 belli?" she asked her. Roxy sat down next to Zoro. "Yep, here you can take a closer look at them." she threw them at Nami. She nearly dropped them. Getting a better grip on them she looked at them. At the top of the hilt was a piece gold with an emerald below it, and three wavy pieces of gold came from the top of the hilt, intertwining at the end. On the scabbard were gold markings all over it. Zoro opened one of his eyes.

He had a looked a little surprised that he didn't notice her swords earlier. When Nami unsheathed them she was almost blinded. The blade was black with strange markings on it, the sides were pure silver. "Oh by the way, my name's Roxy and this idiot over here is Zoro." Roxy introduced herself. "I'm Nami, so where did get these?"

"Made them myself." she answered taking out her book, opening it to a blank page to start sketching again. Nami had a shocked looked on her face.

"Oi Zoro, why are parts of your arm red?" Luffy asked from metal crate._ (Yes, Luffy is still in there) _Nami stopped thinking about Roxy's katanas and took a good look at Zoro's arms. It was still a bit red with teeth marks. Taking a closer at his arms Nami saw a bit of lip gloss on them._ (A/n that or it's just his sweat) _Remembering what happened early she glanced at Roxy, who was completely oblivious to what's happening now. Luffy saw this too. "What? Zoro when did Roxy and you find time do that?!" At the same time the two swordsmen jumped up. "WE DID NOTHING!"

"This psycho kept on biting my arms!" Zoro pointed at Roxy

"He kept on going the wrong way, even when I told him the right way!" Roxy retorted.

"Shut up! Besides do you know how heavy you are?"

"Did you ever stopped and think that it was my katanas that were heavy?" The two began to bicker once again. _'No matter how you look at it, there's something going on between them.' _Nami sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hmm, ah a dog." Luffy moved his crate closer to it, now bored of the couple's bickering. The dog just stared at him, when Luffy made funny faces. "Hey Nami, it's not moving at all."

"It's probably tried from all the things that happened today." Nami sighed

'Is it dead?' Luffy began to poke it._ Chomp! _The dog bit his head. Zoro and Roxy stopped bickering, to see their captain getting eaten by it. "Do you understand the situation we are in?!" Zoro fell to the ground due to all the carrying and the yelling he did today. Luffy somehow got the dog off of him. "I need to sleep…"

Roxy just put her hand over her eyes shaking in a disappointed manner. "I can see the headlines now from feared swordsman to a second-rate first mate." she muttered. Nami walked forward. "Hey, Nami." Luffy looked up at her.

"I guess I'll give this to you. You did save me before." Nami tossed a key the ground. "The key to the cage! Did you get it just for me?"

"Don't get me wrong.

You helped me out back there and I didn't want to owe you anything." Nami smiled. Zoro got up grinning. Roxy just went back writing something down in her book again.

"I'm saved!" Luffy exclaimed reaching for the key. However before he could grab it the dog swallowed it. Nami went speechless; Zoro look shocked, Roxy dropped her book eyes wide at what happened.

"You! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't eat it! It's not food! " Luffy choked the dog trying to stop it from digesting key. "Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit out the key!"

A man walked up to see this sight. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't swallow it!" Luffy continued choking the dog. "Luffy, I don't think he'll spit out if you keep on doing that." Nami tried to tell him.

"HEY!" the same man shouted. Nami turned around. "Stop picking on Shushu, you brats!" he walked up to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the man.

"Shushu? Who are you old man?" Zoro looked at him.

"I am the mayor of this town. Who are you people?" the man asked them. Before she could answer Roxy fell to the ground holding arm. "Stupid Bara- Bara clown" she groaned.

"Bara-Bara clown?" the mayor repeated confused. Still holding onto her arm she opened her bag and took a book out. "Mikan- chan open it to the page about the Bara-Bara fruit." Catching the book she opened it. On the first page it had a list of the different categories of devil fruits, _Zoan, Paramecia, and Logia. _Underneath the Paramecia section she saw Bara-Bara. Turning to the page about it she read out loud. "This fruit allows the user to disconnect his body parts at will. He can be cut by swords, but he can always reassemble his missing parts. So that's how Buggy split his body earlier.*"

"I see, so you were attacked by Buggy, I'll take you to a doctor." the mayor took Roxy to a house.

"How's Roxy?" Luffy asked the mayor when she came back.

"I was going to take her to a doctor, but she kept on pestering that she'll be fine as long as she gets some rest..." He told them.

_Back to Roxy_

Sitting on a bed Roxy took out a mini crystal ball. "Show me Blades J. Ironheart" A face appeared in the ball. "I told you for the last damn time I'll get your weapons next week, so stop bugging my crew and me." A man with a bandanna yelled, not bothering to look up at the ball.

"Well fine then, I won't tell you that I finally found a guy to wield your swords. Bye Jelly-kun!" Roxy tried to look annoyed by the blacksmith. Realizing that it was Roxy, Blades dropped everything in his hands and greeted her.

"Oh, it's you Roxy I thought you were just another marine officer." Blades shook his purple hair

That wasn't covered by the bandanna.

"It's good to see you too Blades." she blushed a bit. _'He has changed a bit since the last time I saw him, s but he's still good-looking._ Seeing the small blush on her face he smirked. "All right you called me because you found someone to wield my most prized swords right? Not just to gawk at me."

"Um, yeah his name is Roronoa Zoro." Roxy shoved most of romantic feelings away.

"Roronoa Zoro? As in the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro?" he questioned her. She nodded. "I see so you want the Pirate Hunter to wield my best swords. Do you think he'll last long? After all most of the swordsmen you sent me about quit halfway during my test."

"I know most of them quit, but I really think this guy can wield _Keitaro Marise. _When we first met he told me he promised to his friend that he will become the world's greatest swordsman, he's just as hardheaded as you!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Hey…" Blades growled

"But, he also just as ambitious and determined as you. So let this guy take your test. Please Blades." Roxy pleaded. " I know I wasted so much of your time sending guy after guy, but please let him try, and if he fails I'll give up my seat as…" she stopped speaking realizing what she'll lose if Zoro fails Blades's test.

His eyes soften. Only once in their friendship she pleaded for something. He sighed 'all right I'll give you a second chance, but after this if does fail you will be the one wielding _Keitaro Marise, _got it?"

Roxy's face brightened. "Yes! Of course Blades- Kun! Just give me some time to prepare for your test."

"Good to hear that Zoro will take the test when you guys arrive at the guild. Where are you anyway?"

"Somewhere in East Blue."

"East Blue! That's on the other side of the Grand Line. How are you supposed to get here when you're over there?"

"Don't worry, we both join a crew? The captain is planning to sail the Grand Line, so when we get to the New World I'll give him directions to the guild." Roxy assured him.

"Okay I'll see you later then, I've got stupid paperwork to do and I'm pretty sure that Harley will get ticked if I don't finish it." Blades face disappeared in the ball.

Roxy closed her eyes and fell back on the bed smiling, however her peace and quiet didn't last long.

" Oi, Roxy are you okay?" Zoro sat on the foot of the bed. Not wanting to get up she sighed happily " Yeah."

" What's with the smile? Usually their's a frown on your face." Zoro looked at her.

" Shut Up. I don't always frown you know. It's just that I had a lot to think about lately." Roy sat up defending herself. Zoro smirked " It's good to know you have enough energy to defend yourself, so why were you smiling anyway?" Roxy blushed a bit before answering. " I just talk to Blades he said you could take his test for wielding _Keitaro Marise_. He just wants to make sure you don't wimp out like the others."

Zoro frowned not just because she blushed about Blades, but Blades himself thinking that was weak.

" What do you mean like the others?"

Roxy looked up at him with a stern look. " You're not the only one who I requested to wield Blades's sword I must have send at least fifty people men and women to take Blades test, so far all of them has failed. Even now men in different guilds in the New World are trying to take that test, right now no one has passed. But one day someone will pass and become a great swordsman because of that sword. Just a few minutes ago I talked to Blades into letting you take the test, but if you fail I'll have to leave the crew and who knows what will happen next."

' _she must be sacrificing something important to her if she leaves the crew. I better not fail this test if I want her to stay.' _Zoro thought when she saw her sad eyes.

" Hmph, it's great to know you so much confidence in me. But don't worry I won't fail this test if it means that it'll help to become the world's greatest swordsman, so stop looking so sad and get up and tell more about this test." Zoro laid back on the bed.

Roxy smiled a bit and took out her crystal ball again, this time though it grew wings and floated around. " All right I will but I have to register you first, so look into this ball and answer my questions." Zoro sat up and nodded

" What's your name?"

" Roronoa Zoro"

" how old are you?"

" 19"

" Occupation"

Zoro stopped a thought for a moment.

" Pirate"

" Reason for taking the test"

He smirked before his final answer.

" To be the world's greatest swordsman."

* * *

*Can't remember if he did split in the last episode

* it means infinite blessings


End file.
